DO IT 20 TIMES ON HIS 20th BIRTHDAY
by ironapff
Summary: Sehun Kai (SeKai) - Surprise
1. DO IT 20 TIMES ON HIS 20th BIRTHDAY 1

**DO IT 20 TIMES ON HIS 20th BIRTHDAY**

For my special baobei nuna. The eldest. Tazahao Wo ai ni

Di kampus, mereka selalu bersama. Orang-orang menyebut mereka Duo Tiang Listrik. Tiang Listrik Kayu Mahoni, itu sebutan untuk pria pertama, Kai. Dan sebutan Tiang Listrik Beton untuk pria kedua, Thehun, maaf, Sehun.

Sore ini mereka tak terlihat bersama. Kai sedang sibuk mengerjakan sejumlah percobaan kimia di laboratorium, sementara Sehun sedang berbincang asyik dengan para senior wanita. Ya, hobby mereka memang berbeda. Kai sangat suka hal-hal yang sifatnya keilmuan, namun sebenarnya Kai bukanlah orang yang pendiam dan introvert. Kai sangat extrovert. Sayang sekali, image nya sebagai 'saintis kejar setoran' sudah terlalu menyebar luas. Yang pendiam adalah Sehun. Namun dengan 'kemasan' yang stylish, orang-orang menganggap Sehun adalah pria yang sangat terbuka dan benar-benar mengundang perhatian mereka. Suatu hari seorang senior perempuan mengetahui keahlian Sehun yang bisa menguncir rambut wanita dengan rapi. Saat itulah Sehun menjadi populer di antara senior wanita.

Praktikum sudah lengkap. Kai mengecek ponselnya yang tak kunjung berdering.

"mengapa dia belum juga mengirimkanku pesan? Kebiasaan."

Kai pun merapihkan meja lab nya. Sambil mengulur waktu, menunggu pesan yang belum kunjung datang itu. Ketika sebuah Erlenmeyer ingin diletakannya, deringan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

"chagi, bantu aku kabur dari senior-senior ini T_T cepat ya. Berbicara sejak siang, aku mual. Palliiiii jeballlll ;( "

Senyum berkembang di wajah Kai. Ya, Sehun, Kekasihnya, memintanya untuk menjemputnya segera.

Setelah laboratorium benar-benar rapi, dan tak lupa untuk mengecek kembali keutuhan rambutnya, ia bergegas pergi.

Ponselnya kembali berdering.

"lantai 3. Oppa cepatlah"

Wow, Sehun yang seperti ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Memanggilnya 'oppa' saat butuh bantuan.

Sesampainya di lantai 3, Kai membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya, sebuah Long Coat branded berwarna cokelat muda miliknya yang khas akan selalu dapat membuat senior-senior itu terpukau. Tak hanya wanita, pria pun silau akan sinarnya. Terakhir seorang senior bernama Junmyeon dari departement Teater dan Seni Gerak mengirimi pesan padanya setiap hari, 2 jam sekali. Sepertinya senior abadi itu benar-benar sudah terkena silaunya.

"Permisi.."

"AH KAI!"

Suara Sehun yang melengking membuatnya terkejut. Seketika senior-senior itu pun terdiam. Sosok Kai yang terlihat mempesona membuat mereka menjadi 'orang lain' yang telihat elegan dan lemah lembut secara tiba-tiba. Melihat keadaan yang ribut berubah dengan drastis, Kai hanya menyeringai.

"Eonnie deul, aku pulang dulu yaaaa! Annyeoooong~~"

Bila ibu-ibu arisan menutupnya dengan pidato penutupan, Sehun cukup melakukannya dengan aegyo. Dia benar-benar terampil dalam hal ini.

Senior-senior itu pun mulai membicarakan mereka yang makin lama berjalan menjauh menuju lift.

"TLKM itu benar-benar idolaku. Omonaaaaa!"

"TLKM? Aku sih lebih menyukai si Beton. Dia menawan"

"ahiyuuu yang benar saja? Tanpa TLKM, Beton tidak akan terlihat cukup tampan!"

"apa kau bilang? Dia sangat tampan!"

Dan seperti biasa, mulai terjadi pertengkaran disana.

Mungkin orang lain hanya menganggap mereka berdua sebagai sahabat dekat, karena tak ada satupun yang pernah melihat apa yang mereka lakukan ketika di dalam mobil, di luar kampus, di ruang loker, di ruang olahraga, atau di toilet *UPS. Kendalikan imajinasimu

Sesampainya di mobil?

Mereka akan berpegangan tangan. Jari-jemari mereka akan terkait satu dengan yang lainnya selama perjalanan. Seperti yang saat ini mereka lakukan.

"yah, kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku benar-benar mual membicarakan hal yang sama berulang kali dan berputar-putar seperti tadi. Menggosipkan Song Jihyo dan Kang Gary."

"seharusnya kau menjawab mereka kalau kita lebih manis daripada yang mereka gosipkan itu. Kkkk~" goda Kai.

"menurutmu apa reaksi mereka?"

"jijik?"

"KAU PIKIR? Mereka akan menginterogasiku! Mereka itu fansmu. Aku akan habis dalam waktu 1 menit. Kau bisa menemukan wajahku penuh cakaran setelahnya. Huf."

"Fansku? Yang benar saja hahahaha tidak mungkin! Jika mereka fansku, maka mereka fansmu juga. Karena aku adalah fanboymu no.1"

Pipi Sehun memerah. Dia selalu tidak menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, dimana dia menyukai apa yang dikatakan Kai dan tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Sehun sontak membalikkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Menghindari tatapan Kai yang membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau merasa terebus lagi?" goda Kai, lagi.

"Yah! A-aku.. Aku tidak.."

Melihat wajah Sehun yang manis, Kai menghentikan mobil ke tepi, mengecup pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"aigooo manis sekali seperti bubble tea!"

Sehun terpaku. Pikirannya pergi terbawa angin jalan tol. Semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan di hatinya. Dan ia selalu bersyukur karena kejutan-kejutan manis seperti ini selalu ada untuknya setiap hari. Berkat pria yang sekarang sedang memandanginya penuh cinta.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya. Aku lelah."

"egumonina~ uri aegi masih malu rupanya! Hahahaha. Oke tuan putri, kuda kencana siap berangkat!~"

Setibanya di depan sebuah cafe kopi, mobil pun berhenti. Sehun benar-benar lelah rupanya. Ia tertidur pulas.

Maksud hati ingin membangunkan sang putri, Kai malah mengurungkan niatnya. Dipandanginya Sehun selama kurang lebih 15 menit hingga akhirnya Sehun terbangun.

"kita sudah sampai, tuan putri~"

Sehun memandangi jalan sekitar. Ini bukan daerah rumahnya, bukan juga rumah Kai.

"ini kita dimana ya?" tanya Sehun sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya dari alam mimpi.

"sudah, ikuti saja aku."

Kai bergegas keluar dari mobil, membukakan pintu bagi Sehun untuk keluar. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaannya.

Sehun dan Kai memasuki cafe tadi dengan bergandengan tangan. Orang-orang tidak pernah menganggap mereka lebih dari teman karena postur tubuh mereka yang memiliki kesepadanan.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi untuk 2 orang yang posisinya tepat di depan meja barista.

"Tunggu sebentar disini ya. Aku akan kembali."

Kai meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datang seorang pelayan membawakan secangkir Cappucino dihadapannya.

'Oh mungkin Kai memesannya,' pikir Sehun.

Kemudian datang lagi, lagi, dan lagi Cappucino hingga mejanya hampir penuh. Ada 19 cangkir jumlahnya. 'Happy birthday 20 Sehu' begitulah kata-kata yang terangkai dari huruf-huruf yang dituliskan diatas buih-buih itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang lagi. Kali ini.. Pelayan itu adalah Kai. Menggunakan pakaian ala barista dengan kemeja putih tangan panjang yang dilipat sampai siku, menggunakai celemek coklat, dan rambut yang ber-style.

"ini Cappucino terakhir, tuan putri~"

huruf yang terakhir ini adalah 'N'.

Kini lengkap. Tulisannya menjadi 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY 20 SEHUN'

**20 karakter, 20 cangkir, dan 20 kali seorang Kai membuat Cappucino dengan tangannya sendiri.**

Senyum tak dapat redup dari wajahnya, Sehun hanya memandangi Kai dengan tatapan terpesona.

"ayo tuan putri silahkan diminum!"

Tersadar dari lamunannya akan Kai..

"APA? KAU GILA? 20 cangkir harus ku habiskan sendiri?"

Kai hanya tertawa dan mengangkat bahunya sambil membuat ekspresi 'mau bagaimana lagi'.

Sehun dengan sedih berkata, "jadi kau mau membuatku sakit?"

Kai yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"oke oke, karena tidak sehat, bagaimana kalau ini semua kita bagikan gratis pada pengujung disini?"

"kau serius?" wajah Sehun kembali ceria.

"tentu. Cafe ini milikku"

Dan akhirnya Sehun menyadari cafe ini, cafe milik Kai, tempat Kai pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

Wajah Sehun kembali memerah.

Dipandanginya Kai yang sibuk membagikan Cappucino gratis itu kepada para pengunjung.

"yah, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo bantu aku!"

Kembali dari lamunannya, Sehun ikut membagikan 5 cangkir terakhir yang ada di mejanya.

Kemudian Kai teringat, apa yang akan mereka minum kalau semuanya dibagikan?

Karena sudah terlanjur dibagikan, Kai membuat 2 cangkir lagi spesial untuk Sehun dan dirinya.

Kali ini hiasannya bergambar hati sebanyak 20 buah dalam 1 cangkir. Tentu itu bukan hal mudah untuk dibuat.

Sehun memandangi cangkirnya.

"apa aku harus meminumnya?"

"mengapa tidak? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Kai bingung. Cappucino adalah favorit Sehun.

"ini sangat cantik. Aku tidak tega meminumnya" dengan pouting nya yang khas, Sehun menolak meminum Cappucino itu.

"minumlah, aku bisa membuatkannya lagi"

Akhirnya Sehun meminumnya sedikit. Memandangi bentuk hati yang semakin hilang, lalu meminumnya lagi. Begitu berulang kali. Tanpa sadar Kai mengambil video dirinya yang sedang meminum kopi dengan ragu.


	2. DO IT 20 TIMES ON HIS 20th BIRTHDAY 2

Selesai dari cafe milik Kai, mereka bergegas lagi. Kali ini dengan berjalan kaki.

Jalan yang ramai, sesak dengan anak muda

"Apa ini Hongdae?"

Karena Sehun sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Hongdae, suasana yang lebih modern dari sebelumnya membuatnya terpukau.

"ya. Ini Hongdae. Ayo kita bersenang senang! Kaja!"

Kai menarik tangan Sehun dengan penuh semangat. Senyum di wajah keduanya terpancar begitu jelas sehingga orang yang memperhatikan mereka ikut tersenyum pula.

Sesampainya di satu spot, dimana jalan tidak terlalu ramai dan toko-toko pakaian saling berseberangan, Kai meninggalkan Sehun disana. Sehun mulai panik ketika Kai tak kunjung kembali setelah ia menunggu selama 20 menit.

Namun tiba-tiba..

"ouwo ooooo, ouwoooo, owuooooo~ you know you love me, i know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there...~"

Seluruh toko yang ada di sekelilingnya memutarkan lagu itu, yap benar, Justin Bieber-Baby. Lagu kesukaannya.

Karena merasa tersentuh, kai memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya memandangi toko-toko disekelilingnya, hingga dia menemukan Kai di ujung persimpangan. Tepat lurus dihadapannya. Kai membawa sebuah Mic ditangannya.

"apa yang anak itu lakukan? Oh tidak, ini akan memalukan"

Sehun sepertinya tahu apa yang akan Kai lakukan. Ia berlari ke arah Kai. Namun ketika ia hampir sampai, Kai mulai berteriak dengam alat pengeras suara itu.

"20 toko, 20 lagu Baby Justin Bieber DIPUTAR. Tak sia-sia menunggu 20 menit kan? Aku akan mengatakan kalimat berikutnya sebanyak 20 kali.

Oh Sehun Aku mencintaimu! (20 kali)

Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 20, Oh Sehun! Aku akan selalu menyayangimu!"

Orang-orang menyoraki keberanian Kai dengan wajah terpana. Kai sungguh luar biasa.

"dan orang yang bernama Oh Sehun itu ada disana! Kemarilah!"

Kini, Sehun juga ikut mendapat sorakan. Suara perempuan yang histeris serempak mengelilinginya. Seperti...

"MANISNYAAAA!"

"MENIKAHLAH KALIAN!"

"AWWW BERUNTUNGNYA OH SEHUUUUN!"

Sehun kini berada di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Kai berdiri. Ia hanya menunduk malu tidak percaya hal seperti ini akan didapatkannya diusianya yang ke 20. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

"angkatlah wajahmu Sehun-ah"

Kai membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelingaku. Ketika aku mengangkat wajahku, Kai menangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya. Sangat singkat. Kemudian memelukku erat.

'Ya tuhaaaan. Betapa baiknya ibuku menamaiku Oh Sehun! Kalau ku tahu aku akan seberuntung ini, tak akan ku protes ibuku untuk mengganti namaku menjadi Soccer Oh seperti yang kuinginkan ketika kecil.' pikir Sehun.

Sorak sorai penonton semakin ramai.

'Ada banyak sekali orang yang merekam kami. Mungkin berita ini akan sampai ke kampus kami beberapa saat lagi. Mungkin semua eonnie itu akan menjauhiku. Tapi selama ada Kai ku, aku tak harus khawatir.' pikir Sehun lagi.

Yang terakhir Sehun ingat adalah bunga yang diberikan Kai. 20 tangkai mawar putih kesukaannya. Semua begitu menyenangkan, menyilaukan, hingga ia menyadari ia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah.

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau jadi menakutkan sehun-ah," canda Kai.

"yah! Aku begini karenamu!" Sehun yang kesal kemudian mencubit pinggang Kai yang keras.

"aww! Yah oh sehun! Itu sangat sakit! Adududuh" Kai mengusap pinggangya, tempat bekas cubitan Sehun yang terasa sangat nyeri. Namun senyuman juga tidak lepas dari wajah Kai. Kelakuan manis Sehun selalu dapat membuatnya kembali ceria.

"oke, kita sampai di rumahmu. Ayo kita turun." Kai mengajak Sehun bergegas.

Rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh sehun itu terlihat berbeda. Meski orangtuanya tinggal di Abu Dhabi terpisah darinya, tapi rumahnya selalu rapi. Kali ini terlihat beberapa dekorasi yang menurut Sehun membuat rumahnya terlihat berantakan.

"apa ada teman-temanku di dalam?"

"tidak."

"lalu ada apa dengan ini semua? Berantakan sekali"

"ini dekorasi, sehun-ah. Tolong hargai karyaku!"

"oooh jadi ini buatanmu? Pantas payah"

"yah! Aku sudah berusaha membuatkannya untukmu. Hargailah sedikit." Kai mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"baiklah~ untuk orang yang telah melakukan segalanya 20 kali hari ini, akan ku coba~" ledek Sehun.

Di dalam rumah, suasana tidak ramai. Hanya ada beberapa potongan kertas yang disebut Kai sebagai 'dekorasi' dan sebuah screen besar.

Hari berganti malam. Lilin menyala di sudut-sudut ruangan. Kali ini, Sehun harus benar-benar memuji karya Kai. 'Dekorasi' nya sukses menghasilkan suasana romantis yang elegan.

"Apalagi kali ini?"

"Diam dan tontonlah ini baik-baik."

Sebuah video akan dimulai, diputar di screen besar yang sebelumnya disebutkan. Sehun berpikir ini akan menjadi acara 'nonton bareng' nya bersama Kai dan dia yakin Kai akan tertidur seperti biasanya.

"jangan tertidur!" ejek Kai.

"bukankah semestinya aku yang berkata seperti itu?" Sehun memutar matanya, kebiasaan yang diajarkan oleh senior-senior wanita itu.

Film dimulai dari adegan Sehun sedang berbincang dengan senior-senior wanitanya di kampus tadi. Rupanya Kai merekam ini dari kejauhan. Saat Sehun tersenyum, Kai men-zoom gambarnya. Terdengar suara Kai mengatakan "sempurna~ hihi" seperti seorang sasaeng fans.

Kemudian video berubah menjadi gambar jalan tol yang tadi mereka lewati. Lalu muncul adegan Sehun yang tertidur pulas di dalam mobil.

Kali ini komentar Kai adalah "aku memiliki pria manis ini. Jangan coba-coba membangunkannya. Dimimpinya pasti ada aku Ha Ha Ha Ha"

Dan suara Kai itu membuat minuman yang sedang ada di mulut Sehun tersembur keluar.

"kau mengerikan, Oppa" ledek Sehun.

Kai hanya tersenyum. Karena saat ini video beralih menjadi dirinya saat membuat 20 cangkir Cappucino + 2 cangkir tambahan yang ada gambar 20 hati kecil di atasnya. Kini Sehun mempercayai sepenuhnya kemampuan Kai.

"wow. Kau benar-benar seorang pria, Oppa"

"karena aku pria mu. Ehehehe" Kai terkikik malu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

Video terus berputar dan kini ada scene saat Kai mencium Sehun di Hongdae. Ternyata salah satu penonton itu adalah orang suruhan Kai. Pantas saja.

Dan puncaknya..

Video ini memutarkan gambar Sehun yang sedang tidur di ranjang oranye nya. Ada jari jemari yang menyibak rambut-rambut poni berwarna blonde dari dahi Sehun yang sedang pulas. Jari jemari milik Kai. Kemudian secara perlahan Sehun membuka matanya. Setengah sadar tersenyum sambil mengucapkan "good morning Oppa~" lalu mencium kedua bibir Kai dengan lembut. Tanpa disadarinya, Kai merekam ini semua.

Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Duduk di tepi ranjang dengan punggung porselain yang terkespos di kamera. Kai tampak menghampirinya dan posisinya memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Saat itu Sehun belum juga membuka matanya sepenuhnya.

Kai masih merekam.

Kali ini dikecupinya leher Sehun secara perlahan. Sehun terlihat menikmati. Kepalanya bersandar ke bahu Kai seraya Kai menggambar banyak love mark dibahunya. Dan Kai masih terus merekam.

Tiba-tiba mata Sehun terbuka sempurna. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kai.

"YAH! Ini masih pagi!"

Kemudian Sehun terus menggerutu. Namun kemudian Sehun mengatakan..

"jangan terus seperti ini atau aku akan 'mengendaraimu' lagi seperti semalam!"

Sehun begerak maju ke arah Kai, selimutnya makin merosot ke bawah dan menunjukkan sisi bawah tubuh Sehun.

Kai mengulangi beberapa kali kata "Wow~" sepanjang video.

Dan terakhir, Sehun, tanpa sehelai kain pun, sudah menduduki perut Kai sambil tersenyum manis. "ayo kita main lagi, Kai OPPA!"

Dan yap video berakhir. Sehun tak percaya kejadian pagi tadi juga direkam oleh Kai.

"YAH! Itu video porno!"

"tapi itu kan kita. Untuk apa khawatir? Kkk~"

"ta-tapi.." Sehun mulai panik

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo lakukan seperti video tadi sekali lagi!"

"APA?"

Kemudian Kai memposisikan Sehun di atas tubuhnya.

**_KKEUT!_ **

From perverted Maknae to perverted Duijang

;P


End file.
